The Little Ones, year one
by Aqua666
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley have heard a million different stories about the adventures of their family members at Hogwarts. Now it is their turn, join them in their first year and follow a new set of adventures worthy of the family collection.
1. The Train Ride

**1. The Train Ride**

Albus left his parents behind him and followed his brother into the train, off course James had already vanished into thin air; but Albus couldn't care less. He was finally on the train to the best magic school in the world and he was delighted. At least he was until he saw all the kids staring at him, you would think that he got used to all the staring and whispering people, but he never did. Albus though it was weird and creepy and he never truly understood their fascination with his family. They had, of course, told him about the war during his father's school years, and Albus was very proud that his whole family had been there to fight for good, he just never thought it was a good reason stop and stare.

"Al, come on, follow me." Albus heard James yell at him, but he couldn't see him through the mass of kids.

"How am I supposed to follow you when I have no idea where you are?" Albus asked with a slight crack in his voice, these people were starting to freak him out.

"Like this." He heard James say before he yelled "Everybody move, now!" and all the kids stepped aside instantly.

James walked toward Albus with smile on his face "Yelling always works" he said with a shrug."Now follow me, I need to talk with you before you join your friends."

Albus nodded and followed James to an empty compartment, he sat down and looked expectantly at his brother "What is it?" he asked.

"Okay, you know all the stories dad told you right? About his own time a Hogwarts?"

Albus frowned "Off course, why would you ask that? We've all heard them a million times..."

"Do you remember the stories about the room of requirements?" James asked.

"Yes, I even remember how to get in. I hope it works when I try..." Albus said exited by the idea of a room that can chance into anything you want.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about... Don't try to get in there before I tell you it's okay. You might not remember what dad said about Filch but he is a mean jerk and for some reason he doesn't like us…" James frowned "At least he doesn't like me, he saw me open the door in my first week at school and ever since, he follows me whenever he finds the time."

"I remember him; but uncle Ron said he was like that to everyone. Besides I can watch out for myself, I'll make sure nobody is around when I open the door." Albus replied, not liking the fact that his big brother thought he could tell him what to do.

"I will tell you a way to get in there without getting caught as soon as I can; but it could take a couple of days before I find a safe place to tell you everything. You have to behave and stick to the rules for just one week, that shouldn't be so hard. Please?" James looked at him funny, almost begging his little brother while still trying to look cool.

"Alright, I'll wait; you're the one with the authority problem anyway, not me..." Albus grinned. It was true; he always listened to his mom and dad while James did all the things he wasn't supposed to do. Albus never truly understood why James was like that, their parents were awesome and let them do almost anything they wanted; why break the rules when there are hardly any?

"Wait until you get to Hogwarts, there are a lot of cool forbidden things to do; I'm sure even you will break the rules for that." James grinned.

"Why is the room of requirements forbidden?" Albus asked. That didn't seem quite right to him, it was after all just a room…

"It's not; there are still not many people that know where the entrance is and the ones that do don't tell. But if someone like Filch found out what it really was and how it works… he would make sure it was forbidden just because it might change in to an arsenal or something like that." James said matter-of-factly.

"It can turn into an arsenal? Really?" Albus looked at James in awe, he never thought about that; he just figured he would go for a room full of internationally qualified brooms or candy or something like that."

"Yes it can, it can do almost anything; as long as it sticks to the normal magical restrictions off course…" Someone opened the door and Roxanne came in.

"Can we come inside now?" She asked, looking extremely annoyed that she had to wait outside.

"Yes, Albus you can go and find Rose now."James shoed his little brother out of their compartment

He was already closing the door when Albus spoke "Wait, why did you say that not a lot of people now about the room? I thought everyone left through that room the night of the big battle."

"Oh, they know about it; they just don't know where the entrance is. Neville told me that the room had a different place in the castle every day, it was one of the things he asked for as a protection against the death eaters. That all changed when they left and the entrance is now back to the original place and there are a lot less people that know where that is."

"Was he lecturing you about sticking to the rules at Hogwarts?" asked Roxanne, still looking a bit annoyed that she had to wait outside

"Yes, but it's not like he has to tell me. He's the one always breaking the rules not me." Albus said dryly

Roxanne snickered "That's so true."

When Albus finally found Rose there was only one seat left in the compartment. "Come in Al, I saved you a seat."Rose grinned at him "Al, meet Arianna Snape."

Albus raised an eyebrow to Rose before turning to the girl; could she be a long lost relative of Severus Snape, Albus' namesake and the old headmaster that give his life to help his father? She did look a little bit like him; she had long black hair, pale but luminescent skin, and very dark eyes. Then again, Severus never had kids and all his other relatives died long before he was killed himself, at least that was what Albus remembered of the stories about Severus Snape. You would think that Albus would have remembered if Severus had any family left, since he was, after all, named after the Headmaster.

Albus stood there in the doorway, staring at the girl in silence, for a long time before he decided that she looked too much like the pictures of the old headmaster to let it pass "Are you related to Severus Snape?" He asked

The girl cocked her head and shrugged "I don't know; Grandma never told us who Grandpa was, so the only other Snape I know is my father." She paused, frowned and started talking again. "However, when Headmaster Silvanus showed up at our house everybody was shocked except gram; I asked her about it but she gave me some vague answer. I think that Grandpa was a wizard, it would explain her knowledge of magic; she explained what a muggle was and spoke of something called a squib, though she didn't say what a squib was."

"A Squib is someone who has at least one magical parent but possesses none of it themselves; it happens sometimes but not that often." Rose answered, always happy to help others learn.

"Oh, then maybe that's what grandpa was.." Again she paused to frown "Or dad…"

"I think that your dad would know if he was a squib, they do see certain things others can't; like Dementors and fairy's and stuff like that." Albus said before he finally sat down next a boy he didn't know. "Hi, I'm Albus Potter; who are you?" Albus wanted to shake his hand but saw his eyes go wide and retreated his hand, it was useless to hold out his hand when someone realized who his family was.

"Are you Harry Potter's son? Dad said his second son would be in my year, are you him? The second son I mean" He asked with an accent that sounded like it came from somewhere in eastern Europe.

"Yes, I am. But please don't start asking questions; I know for a fact that there is a whole chapter in A History of Magic with all the details, look at it as a reason to actually open that particular book. And if you really don't like reading then wait until class, I heard that Professor Binns gets all exited when he can tell dads story; Fred says it's because he hasn't told it a million time yet." Albus answered in one breath. There were always so many questions when he met new witches and wizards, that he started to use the same lines over and over again. Off course he said other things to adults, like; there are a lot of history books, you know. Or; there is always the option of asking someone who was actually there...

The boy laughed "You sound like you've studied that line, but I wasn't going to ask any questions; I was just surprised to meet you so soon. My name is Fane Wilkes, my father.." He stopped talking and looked at Albus; apparently weighing his word carefully "My father just told me a lot about your dad and what happened during the final battle; his parents, my grandparents, died that night."

"I'm sorry." Albus and Rose said at the same time.

Fane let out a barked laugh "No, you really aren't"

Albus was just about to ask why Fane would say something like that when Arianna asked "What happened?"

Albus looked at her, he had almost forgotten that Arianna had only found out about the wizarding world a few weeks ago. "Don't worry you'll learn, my mom was a muggleborn and she was the brightest witch of her age, still is by the way" Rose said comfortingly

"Your mum was, and still is, a total geek. She has read more books than you can possibly find at Hogwarts, and I dare say that even though I have no idea how many books there are at Hogwarts." Albus teased; Rose was just as geeky as Hermione and he loved to joke about that.

"True, but that doesn't mean that Arianna can't learn; I'm sure she's a very bright girl. Anyway, the night of the final battle was the night of a huge fight between good and evil; that's the short story. I have a book with a lot more information, if you want to read it just let me know; I've read it about a million times already anyway. And, like Albus said, you will learn all about it at school. It happened 19 years ago, which isn't that long if you think about it, some of the teachers were even there; you can always ask them, I'm guessing that most won't mind" Rose smiled at Arianna. Neither she nor Albus could imagine what it would be like to not know all about the wizarding world and magic; they loved absolutely everything about it and neither of them could wait to start using their wands. In fact, the only reason that Rose didn't mind if Albus teased her was because they both knew that he wanted to learn just as badly as she did; though, Albus focussed on the practical side while Rose was more of a book nerd.

"Can't you give me a slightly longer story?" Arianna asked sweetly, she understood why Rose's mom was a nerd, this magic thing was absolutely amazing, especially if you spend eleven years believing that magic was nothing more than a fairy tale.

"Okay, I'll try to give you the cliff notes." Albus said, wondering how short he could actually make this without getting more questions; the train would arrive soon and he didn't want to answer more questions on the boat. "I think it was about 30 years ago that Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever, came to power for the first time. It wasn't much later that a prophesy was spoken, it said that the dark lord would be destroyed by a boy born in July. Voldemort tried to stop this from happening and when he tried to kill the boy, my dad, the curse rebounded and Voldemort disappeared. This made my father the first and only person to ever survive the killing curse and a 1 year old who, presumably, destroyed the dark lord; a task many adults had failed at before. When my father went to school 10 years later he was pretty much famous, everyone knew him as the-boy-who-lived and destroyed the dark lord. But the dark lord was not exactly dead; you see, there's dark magic that can make a lot of things happen that aren't natural, it is wrong and evil but Voldemort didn't care. He tried several times to get back to power but failed more than ones; eventually he was able to conjure himself a new body and started terrorizing the magical and muggle communities ones more. He overpowered the ministry of magic and tried to weed out the muggleborn to create a world with only people with magical ancestors were allowed to use a wand. A lot of people had to run and hide because they were hunted by Voldemort and his death-eaters; my father was one of those people. But according to the prophesy he was meant to destroy Voldemort and he fully intended to do so. Dumbledore let him to the correct path and together with Hermione and Ron he set out to destroy the Horcruxes, which were basically parts of Voldemort's souls that had kept him from dying the first time he met my dad.

Eventually, their search led them to Hogwarts where Voldemort caught up with them. There was a huge fight and a lot of friends died; but Voldemort was destroyed for good. So, theoretically, the good guys won." Albus finished.

Arianna stared at Albus wide eyed "And your dad did all that? He must be an amazing wizard."

"He had a lot of help and a lot of luck; at least, that's what he always says."

"Wow, I can't wait to learn more about all of this; it is so amazing, I never knew all of these things existed." Arianna smiled dreamily.

"Candy! Come and buy all the delicious candy you can eat!" An old witch with a candy car in the hallway spoke loudly, pushing the cart slowly.

Albus jumped up and left the compartment to get some of the poor candy that was yelling at him to take them away from the yelling lady. It was weird how they enchanted candy like that; I mean, hello he was going to eat it, why would it want him to buy them. Ah well, he had to admit that it was a good way to sell candy, he wished he could buy everything.

When he came back he spread out the candy on his lap and offered the others to take whatever they wanted.

"So which house do you like best?" Fane suddenly asked

"Oh, I read about the house system; I think I would like Gryffindor best. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are fine too but Slytherin sounds scary." Arianna said happy that she knew what they were talking about.

"I would like Gryffindor best too but dad said that the other houses were just as good; Headmaster Snape, the one I asked you about before, he was in Slytherin and according to dad he was one of the bravest men dad has ever known. He told me that right before I got on the train; he also said that the hat will listen to your preference." Albus stated. He was still hoping for Gryffindor but his father was right; the other houses can be just as good and just as evil, especially since Slytherin wasn't excusive for purebloods anymore.

"Did Uncle Harry really say that? I mean about the hat, does is really listen to what you want?"

"He said that it listened to him, he didn't guarantee anything.."

"That's still better than nothing.. I really hope that I'll get into Gryffindor, I know dad was just joking about disowning me, but I'm seriously afraid for his reaction if I'm sorted in another house.." Rose said glumly.

"Wait you're his niece?" Fane suddenly asked Rose.

"Yes, why?" she answered.

"Are you a Weasley then?"

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" Rose answered slightly irritated, there were still some people that saw them as blood traitors and that wanted the pure-blooded to rule. Neither Albus nor Rose had much patients for people who believed in the superiority of pure-bloods; even though neither of them had ever spoken to idiots like that, yet.

"No, absolutely not; who are your parents? I don't want to be rude or anything, it's just that there are so many Weasleys…" Fane asked half apologetic, half curious.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley." Rose said lifting her chin proudly; she got a lot less questions because, as Fane said, there are so many Weasleys; it's hard to keep all of them apart if you don't know them personally. That made her response a little bit less practiced and less bored.

"So your parent were there too, they helped to destroyed the horc.. thingies."Arianna asked.

"Yes, but they were not the only ones, there were a lot of people that helped. Our herbology teacher helped a lot to. Though, he wasn't there to the search for the horcruxes; he did destroy one of them. You should ask him if you'd like to know more, I think he would love to tell his side of the story." Rose said.

There was a knock on the door and Victoire, Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter, came in. "Hi Albus, Rose, Fane and.. what's your name?"

"Arianna Snape, ma'am" Arianna answered.

Victoire looked a little bit taken aback and looked at Rose and Albus, who shrugged at her, before returning to Adriana "Nice to meet to Arianna, I'm Victoire Weasley, Head girl; but please, don't call me ma'am, that makes me feel incredibly old." She smiled and said to everybody "We will arrive soon, make sure you have your school robes on and leave your trunk in the train when we arrive; they will be brought to your chambers ones your sorted. Arianna if you'd like some privacy you can follow me."

The girl nodded, scrambled for her robe and followed Victoire. Rose followed them out to give the boys some privacy since she was already dressed. As soon as they left the room Albus turned to Fane "How did she know your name?" Victoire was his niece and he figured she would have told him about Fane if they knew each other well enough, he was Albus' age after all.

"I think I saw her ones, she is Bill Weasley's daughter correct?"

"Yes, Bill and Fleur's."

"Then yes, I know her a little. I spoke to her when dad had to speak to Bill Weasley about something. I wasn't supposed to hear what they were saying so I think Victoire was there to keep me occupied. I can't remember all of it, it was a couple of years ago."

Albus had the idea that Fane wasn't interested in talking anymore so the conversation was on a very low pit after that. They put on their school robes and cleaned out all the candy wrappers in silence before leaving the compartment to follow the rest of the students out of the train and onto the platform.

* * *

Hey Guys.

So that was chapter one, hoped you liked it :)

I know it's a little bit slow going but I needed to introduce some of my main characters first.

Please don't forget to review !¡!


	2. The Sorting Song

**2. The Sorting Song**

When Albus stepped onto the platform he heard and saw Hagrid right away.

"First Years, com with me!" He yelled over all the students hurrying to get a seat on a carriage.

Albus ran to Hagrid right away and greeted him with a big hug, he love to big groundskeeper and didn't care about the kids watching him; some with big and scared eyes because of Hagrid's huge posture. "Hi there, Albus. How're yah doing?" Hagrid asked, ruffling Albus' hair with his enormous hand.

"I'm fine." Albus grinned widely and stepped back to stand beside Rose.

"Everybody here?" Hagrid bellowed "Okay, than follow me." Hagrid waved his hand and turned around to lead them down to the shore of the lake. Small boats, that looked like they could sink any given moment, were waiting for them to step in. Some of the kids, probably muggle born, hesitated a moment before taking a seat; however, Albus knew enough about the school that he wasn't the least bit worried. Albus sat down in the first boat he saw and Rose, Fane and Arianna got in after him.

All the kids were talking quietly, trying not to show the others how nervous they were. That was something they all had in common; muggle born or not, none of them had ever been to the school and they were all wondering what was waiting for them there. The school was, of course, the main topic on board of the little boats; everybody was discussing in which house they wanted the be sorted and which classes they couldn't wait for. All four agreed that Defence against the Dark Arts seemed like the most fun; Transfiguration and Charms were both in the run for second place.

When the castle finally came into view, they had discussed almost all classes and the ones left just had bad luck; because as soon as they saw Hogwarts everybody became silent, their mouths hanging open with shock at the enormous castle that would be their home. "Amazing" whispered Fane in shock, "ooh. my. god." said some girl in the boat behind them and several other people made some exclamations that Albus couldn't hear but were probably something along those same lines.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Yelled Hagrid happily. From the way Hagrid spoke about the castle, it had always been clear to Albus that he loved spending his time at Hogwarts; But only now did Albus see that Hagrid loved this place even more then all the silly beasts he wished to keep.

All of the students nodded at Hagrid comments but Albus wasn't sure if beautiful would be his word of choice. It was certainly amazing, with its enormous walls and several high towers; but Albus thought that the huge castle was just a little bit too scary looking to be called beautiful. Like the boats, it looked like it could crumble at any moment, it was something that made it clear that this castle would not have been possible without magic.

The boats entered a boathouse and the students got out as quickly as they could; no-one was willing to wait any longer to see the inside of the castle. Hagrid walked to the front of the line of students and led them along a windy path to the enormous oak door that was the entrance to Hogwarts. He opened them and a welcoming warmth beckoned them to come in. "Everybody come inside and wait here please, Professor Longbottom will be here shortly." He gave them a smile and walked to the doors that led directly into the Great Hall. A low murmur arose amongst the first year students, everybody was nervous about being sorted but this didn't stop them from oeh-ing and ah-ing at the decorations. They were just discussing the hourglasses and which would be fullest at the end of the year when Professor Longbottom entered the Hall.

"First Years, pay attention please; my name is Professor Longbottom, I am your Herbology teacher and Head of Gryffindor. In a moment you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Your house will be your home and your family for the next seven years, and possibly even after that." Neville smiled and nodded to Albus and Rose. "When we enter the Great Hall you will walk to the front in a straight line and when I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will put the sorting hat on your head and he will call out the right house for you; you will then go sit at your house table, which you can recognise by the emblem and the loudest cheering. Any questions?" He smiled at the students waiting for a question. When everybody kept quiet, he continued "Okay if everything is clear then follow me."Professor Longbottom turned and led the students through the same door as Hagrid had used only minutes before.

The kids entered a Hall with four long tables parallel to each other and one raised table perpendicular to them. The four tables were filled with students, all of them wearing black robes with a different emblem for each table. On the left were the kids with the green en silver snake, the house of Slytherin; next to them was the Ravenclaw table, they wore a blue and bronze emblem with an eagle on it; next to them sat the students with the yellow and black badger of Hufflepuff house and at the table on the far right was the Gryffindor house table with the red and golden emblem with the lion. At this table the faces of Louis, Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, Dominique, Molly and Victoire, which were spread amongst the other Gryffindor students, were staring at their niece and nephew. The only family member that wasn't paying attention was James, who appeared to be in a deep conversation with the girl that sat next him.

The first years followed professor Longbottom to the front of the room; some of them almost falling over their own feet because they were gaping our the room, especially at the enchanted ceiling; which looked exactly like the sky outside and was so beautiful that even Albus, who had known about the ceiling for most of his life, couldn't resist to stare upwards. The sorting hat sat on top of a high stool in front of the high table and seemed to be a sleep. When everybody was standing lined up in front of the high table the hat unwrinkled the two patched that looked like eyes and the room went suddenly very quiet. The hat opened a wide crack along its rim and began to sing.

"_For those who do not know about me,_

_this is how it shall be._

_Put me on your head and I can tell,_

_Which house will suit you well._

_That is what I was made for,_

_To sort you all in one of four._

_Gryffindor for the brave and daring,_

_is not for those despairing._

_For nerve, chivalry and heart,_

_is what sets Gryffindor apart._

_Hufflepuff does not care about the royal,_

_all it requests is that you're loyal._

_Hufflepuff will threat you right,_

_when you are true, patient and polite._

_Those that are bright of mind,_

_Ravenclaw is where you will find your kind._

_This house is fit for those that are yearning,_

_for creativity and learning._

_Or maybe Slytherin's table,_

_is where you will feel most able._

_For those with a lot of ambition,_

_will be a fit addition._

_Though one thing you must never forget,_

_Only together you can make a quartet._

_Be friends with the other three,_

_for one house is not all you should be._

_But one house is what I must choose,_

_so come on and move your shoes._

_Let's get the sorting done,_

_before all our food has gone."_

The sorting hat finished his song and everybody started applauding; Albus had heard that the sorting head came up with a new song every year and he was impressed with its imagination. For a hat that was a well thought out song.

When the room was finally quiet again Professor Longbottom spoke again "I will now call out your names and you will be sorted into your house; First to come up, Abbot, Janice"

Albus knew the small blond girl that stepped up to the platform, as Neville's niece a happy and always very enthusiastic girl. The hat was quiet for no more than 10 second before a loud "Hufflepuff" came out of the crack that appeared to function as a mouth.

A loud cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff table and the little girl hopped over there as soon as Professor Longbottom took the hat of her head. "Alderton, Steve."

A boy, who appeared to be absolutely terrified by the hat, stepped up to the platform and sat down slowly. Luckily for him the hat yelled "Ravenclaw!" as soon as it touched his head.

This time the Ravenclaw table was the most notable group of cheerers. Albus zoned out after that, only paying attention when a name that he recognized was called. This gave him some time to look at the teachers sitting behind the high table. In de middle, on the grandest chair, was Headmaster Romulus Silvanus; who had been a well known Auror during Voldemort's first rise, but left the country shortly after he vanished and didn't return until Professor McGonagall, who should be sitting to the headmasters right but was currently absent, decided that she was only meant to be the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall remained Head of Gryffindor for a while but passed the job on the Neville 5 years ago; Victoire had been upset about that until she found out who the new head would be, Longbottom was an old friend of the family so that wasn't so bad.

"Goyle, Georgia" Neville called and a pudgy and not so smart looking girl walked towards the platform. She had very long and thin black hair and when she came closer it became clear that she was not to be messed with. When she put the sorting hat on it yelled "Slytherin" and led out a bored sigh; it seemed that the hat liked a challenge and was very annoyed with people that were so obvious.

Albus went back to the people sitting in front of him, they seemed more interesting at the time; he would be spending the rest of the year with his classmates, figuring out who the teachers were seemed to be more helpful at this time.

On the other side of the headmaster sat Minister Kingsley, he had been there every year since he became minster; Albus had heard him say that he wanted to be sure that the bond between the school and the ministry remained strong.

Percy Weasley was sitting next to the minister, he was the ministers year-round link to the school although they rarely needed to communicate; He also taught Magical Law and Rules, which was one of the electives that could come in handy if you want to work at the ministry.

Next to Percy sat Hagrid, who was not only the groundkeeper but also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and next to him was professor Flitwick, the small teacher who taught Charms. Albus wondered if they sat the two next to each other on purpose, just to point out the ridicules possibilities at the school. There were a lot of other teachers sitting behind the table, some of which he recognize some but Albus didn't know the names to any.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Albus heard Professor Longbottom say; he recognized that name. It was Draco Malfoy's son, he would be in Slytherin no doubt about it. Slytherin might not be a bad place but that didn't mean that certain people weren't almost sure to belong to certain houses; like the Weasley's could be very certain that they belonged with Gryffindor. The blonde boy walked up to the stool looking down at his shoes the whole time, he sat down at the stool and looked up to his classmates unsure of what to do next.

Professor Longbottom placed the hat on Scorpius and nothing happened. The hat was completely still, normally you could see it move, before with the Goyle girl it had even let out a bored sigh; but this time nothing was happening. Albus wasn't sure what to make of the lack of movement and it seemed that Scorpius didn't know what was going on either, since he started to look worried; he had just opened his mouth to say something when the hat opened its crack and yelled "Slytherin!"

Slytherin house stood up and cheered while Scorpius made his way to their table with a small smile on his face; it seemed that he wasn't as happy as he should be about following in his parents footsteps. More names were called forward and Albus heard the hat yell "Hufflepuff!", "Slytherin", "Hufflepuff", "Ravenclaw!" but he wasn't really listening to the names that went go with it. He would be up soon and he was trying to think Gryffindor! as hard as he could.

When his name was finally called his head snapped up and he ran up to the stool. When Neville put the hat on him, it slipped almost completely over his eyes but Albus wasn't exactly paying attention to his view since there was a voice that seemed to come out of his brain _"Ah, another Potter; does that mean you belong at Gryffindor house too, like your brother and grandparents?"_

"_Yes please" _Albus thought as hard as he could.

But the hat didn't seem to listen to him_ "Or are you more complicated, like your father was?"_

This time, Albus didn't answer; he just though "_Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor" _over and over again.

Of course, now the hat did listen but it didn't appear to be a good thing_ "Your fathers wish was -Not Slytherin- he never asked for a particular house. He knew that those that ask will have to wait." _The hat seemed to chuckle at that, but Albus didn't see the humour at all.

"_However, asking can be seen as a kind of bravery... But it is also shows that you know what you want, which can be considered ambition..."_Since it appeared that the hat wouldn't listen to Albus anyway, he tried to look around to see if the other students could hear the hat; he hadn't heard it speak to the other first years but that didn't mean much, maybe it hadn't spoken to them. But, as far as Albus could see trough the crack under the hat, they were looking at him waiting for something to happen, they showed no sign of knowledge of the words the hat was saying.

"_Ah, curiosity is a great attribute to the Ravenclaw house." _The hat said, uttering another thought that Albus wasn't willing to hear; he was still hoping for Gryffindor and that wasn't going to change until the option had closed.

"_And it is that loyalty that makes Hufflepuff a good choice too... Let's put you in…" _The hat remained quiet for a moment, probably for dramatic effect, before bellowing "Gryffindor!"

Albus took the sorting hat of his head and handed it to Professor Longbottom, he was happy he was sorted in Gryffindor but not so happy with the time it took the hat to make that choice; like it enjoyed to torture him. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James and Fred, who gave him a hand and welcome him to Gryffindor House. Albus looked around him and saw all the Gryffindors smiling at him, all of his family members showed wide grins; Albus felt at home in an instant.

When the applause died out, Professor Longbottom went on with the list and several other boys and girls were sorted into their houses. None of them seemed to take as long as Albus had, but that might just be his imagination. Albus looked at Rose who was standing utterly still; too anxious to move, at least that's what he thought.

Albus turned back to Neville when he called "Quirke, Hermione." He waited to see who walked up the stage out of curiosity; the name didn't surprise him because he knew from James that there were multiple students with the same first names as their family members. Besides, weren't his brother, his sister and he himself called after people who went to this school before. Albus drifted off, wondering if this school had even known any new names, it seemed so repetitive these days. Eventually he came to the conclusion that you always had the muggle borne to rely on names that weren't based on former students, although they did a lot of recycling too.

"Snape, Arianna" Called Neville; and Albus saw her walking up to the platform as fast as she could, probably wanting to get sorted as soon as possible. When she turned around and sat down, there were some whispers amongst the students; the name Snape wasn't unique so they hadn't said anything when the name was called but when they saw her, those who'd seen pictures of the old headmaster realized that there was most certainty a resemblance.

Neville, who either didn't care or notice, put the hat on her head and waited for it to yell out the name of one of the houses. This time it took longer, though still not as long as it had with Albus, and it seemed that Arianna was holding a whole conversation with the hat; she held her eyes closed and nodded and shook her head multiple times. At the same moment that she opened her eyes the hat yelled "Gryffindor" and Arianna stood up with a huge smile.

She walked of the platform and sat down opposite to Albus; everybody welcomed her and those close enough gave her a hand. Arianna was ecstatic to be in Gryffindor, something she showed by dancing around at her spot, cheering "who hoe"; This was enough make the whole room burst into laughter, which delayed the sorting for at least 5 minutes. One thing was for sure, Arianna had made an impression; one that Albus liked and wouldn't forget anytime soon.

When the laughter had died out, none of the teachers told them to be quiet because they seemed to find it funny as well, Neville called out "Thomas, Angel" And a tall, dark girl with long, curly black hair that made her look more like an exotic princess than an angel, walked up to the hat. She put it on and after some consideration the hat said "Gryffindor".

Albus cheered for the new addition to the house and gave her a hand as a welcome. When Neville started to call names again, Albus looked around. At the Gryffindor table there were many faces he already knew; He had 8 family members that were currently in Gryffindor and he had met a lot of their friends during the summer. All of the Weasley's had come to the conclusion that The Burrow, where is Molly and Arthur Weasley still lived, was the perfect place when you were bored or hungry and they figured one friend more or less didn't matter. Luckily there was a lot of space and never a shortage on food.

That was also one of the reasons why Gryffindor had won every single Quidditch match in the last 3 years; the whole team came to the Burrow to practise during summer and other holidays. The field there wasn't like the one at school but that wasn't really a problem, they got to know each other very well and had al lot of time to figure out new tactics for the next year. Something that had let to the complete obliteration of Slytherin and two pretty nice wins against the other houses.

The whole family helped the kids train and figure out some new tactics that could help them next year. It was sort of like they had their own coaches for the summer. Eventually half of Gryffindor was training at the field and every years they came up with enough new moves and tactics that should last for several years. Of course, they used half of it as soon as they could and used the other half in the last two games every year.

Albus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Professor Longbottom call "Weasley, Rose". Albus looked as his niece stepped up the platform and sat down to get sorted, she was still moving very rigidly and only if needed; it was sort of her way of coping with tension, just stop moving until it goes away. The hat considered his options for a couple of seconds before shouting "Gryffindor" and Rose ran towards the now loudly cheering table; she didn't even take of the sorting hat, which flew back to Neville before Rose had even noticed it.

Albus has seen some of his family members do spells without actually saying the words but he had never seen it without using a wand, unless you're talking about badly aimed and uncontrollable magic of course. But that is beside the point, the hat had flown back into Neville's hand and he hadn't seen anybody using a wand; the room was big though and it could have been one of the students at the back. It still made him wonder, could the hat fly?

Albus forgot about his train of thought when he heard "Fane, Wilkes"; The boy had seemed a little bit strange in the train but he hadn't done anything wrong exactly, so Albus was curious where he would be placed. It would be nice if he knew at least one of the boys in his year because it appeared that he had missed the names of the other first years Gryffindor boys.

The hat shouted "Gryffindor" and Albus stood up to cheer with the rest of the table. Wilkes had been one of the last to be sorted and it was a good thing too; most of the students were getting hungry and Albus was sure that they would not remain quiet for much longer.

When everybody had found a place the Headmaster stood up and leaned forwards on his hands. "Good evening boys and girls, first I would like to say Welcome; it is good to see so many young faces all together, although it makes me feel sort of old.." The headmaster chuckled and looked around the room "For those that are here for the first time, the forbidden forests is, as the name suggests, forbidden for all students. Mister Filch has added several new objects to the forbidden objects list, which can be found hanging on the door to his office. Also, do not forget that we enforce a curfew, any student found roaming the hallways after dark will be punished severely. And last but not least, for those who know how to enter the room of requirements, the room is off limits to all students until further notice."

At this last part, many students started to whisper and there were several cries of outrage around the Gryffindor table; both James and the girl sitting next to him led out some colourful expletives.

The headmaster held up his hands to quiet the room and slowly the whispers died. "Come now, there is no reason to be mad; everything you need can be found in and outside the castle, there is no need for any of you to enter the room. Now, let's eat."

The plates on the tables filled with all sort of food and the students dug in. There were several conversations going on at the table but most people were too busy eating to say much. Soon after all the plates were emptied, the headmaster wished them a goodnight and the prefects led to students to their dorms. Albus dropped down on the first bed he saw and was fast asleep within seconds.

* * *

Ones again, I hoped you liked it. :D

Don't forget to leave a review.

I would love some tips as to what I should to better, and I always love to hear the things you thought I did right :)


	3. HA

**3. HA**

When Albus woke the following morning, his new classmates were still asleep. He got dressed and went downstairs quietly and quickly. It was there, in the common room, that he found his whole family sitting in the big, comfy chairs. They had stopped talking when he came in but beckoned him to come sit with them when they realised who it was.

"So, what are we going to do now that there is no place to practise anymore?" Louis asked

None of the others said anything so Albus asked the obvious question "Practise what?"

James chuckled "Magic of course."

"Aren't we supposed to practise that in call?"

"Not this magic" Victoire answered "At least not all of it and certainly not during your first couple of years."

"Dark magic?" Albus asked, going for the only magic he could think of that was not thought at Hogwarts.

Victoire shook her head "I'm head girl, I would never let anybody practise dark magic.. Though I must admit that I would like to know what it is like to be under the imperious curse; just to be prepared if it ever happened for real." She shrugged "Usually, we practise defensive spells, some that are thought in the higher classes and some that are considered not necessary. Last year we were trying to figure out how to use our patronus to send a message, like the order used to do."

Albus frowned "Why?"

James chuckled again "How else are we supposed to live up to the legacy our parents left us and make sure Gryffindor wins the house cup? Besides, it's a lot of fun."

"But isn't it dangerous to practise without a teacher present?"

"I'm there and it wasn't even our idea; it was professor Longbottom that told us to restart the DA." Victoire smiled.

Albus sighed, he should have know that at least one teacher knew about it; Victoire would never do something that was against the rules. "Why don't you have a place to practise anymore?"

"Because we were using the room of requirements of course, that was Neville's idea to. The only way for us to practise in the open would be to allow everybody to join, school rules. We don't want that, it's only fun as long as we keep it limited to friends and family." James answered and added to Victoire "You should go and get Rose before she gets pissed that we included Al but not her."

Victoire nodded and left to go upstairs to the girls dormitory.

"So this is a Gryffindor only club?"

They all shook their heads "I have two friends in Ravenclaw that joined last year" Louis said with a dreamy smile; one of them must be a girl he liked.

"And there are a few students from Hufflepuff." Fred said grinning widely.

"But there is no-one from Slytherin this year; there was one last year and two the year before, but they finished school" Molly added.

"Then why the secrecy if other houses are allowed?"

James sighed "Because, little brother, we don't want to give the idiots a chance to ruin it by going to the headmaster, or worse Filch. The headmaster would probably allow us to continue and practise but he would require a teacher to teach us and we wouldn't be allowed to try new things. Last year, Lucy was able to conjure some amazing fireworks; do you really think a teacher would allow us to do things like that?"

Albus shook his head "No, but at least you wouldn't be breaking any rules and you guys would be safe."

"Don't be stupid, Victoire and Molly know how to mend bones and other minor injuries and if a spell went really wrong we would go to the infirmary, just like a teacher would do." James grumbled a bit, unhappy that his brother seemed to be so resistant against the idea of extra magic practise.

"So this is the reason you didn't want me to enter the room? Afraid I would find you there?"

James shook his head "No, of course not; we were going to tell you and ask you to join. I was just worried that you'd do something stupid and Filch would find the room. Not that it matters anymore, I'm sure the headmaster knows exactly where it is since this is the first time he has forbidden us from entering. Though; I'm not sure why... He must have known what it can do before now.." James trailed off, thinking hard to find some reason things had changed now.

"What's this club of yours called?" Albus asked, realizing that it sounded a lot like the DA their father had ones led.

"HA, for Hogwarts Army. Teddy came up with that when he was still here; he figured Dumbledore's Army wasn't really correct anymore since none of us ever knew him."

"Teddy is a member to?"

"Not anymore, can't be a member when you don't go to school anymore.. But yeah, he got professor Longbottom to teach him some cool spells and founded the group a few years back. It's been harder to learn new stuff without him; that boy can charm anyone into teaching him things they shouldn't be teaching him." Victoire said dreamily.

"Teach him what? Founded what?" Rose asked, sticking her head from behind Victoire back.

"Defensive spells; our lovely family restarted the DA and never told us about it."

"But that is against the rules. How can you allow this, Victoire you're head girl?" Rose said slightly scandalised, she really was Hermione's daughter.

"I wasn't head girl when I joined and I can hardly go to a teacher now.. I wouldn't just be implicating myself but my whole family. Rose, be honest; you wouldn't tell on your family, would you?"

Rose sighed "No, if I did James would be in a hell of a lot trouble with aunt Harry and Uncle Ginny for all the things he pulled on Al and me."

James laughed "Ooh, don't be like that; we're family, we're supposed to annoy each other."

Molly rolled her eyes and got up "No we're not, we're supposed to be friends and stick together. But that's beside the point right now, let's all just try to think of another place to practise and reconvene in a few days. It's time to go to the great hall and get some breakfast before classes start."

All of them got up and started to leave when Rose suddenly asked "Have you ever needed the spells you practise during these club meetings?"

It was Fred that answered while the others went through the portrait hole "Not in any serious situation, but is extremely handy against bullies and there is no-one better at DADA than us."

Rose looked at Al with a frown "Do you think this is a good idea? Joining their club, I mean; it could get us into a lot of trouble."

Albus shrugged "Maybe, it could be a lot of fun.. We'll see when they find a new practise room. Come on, let's go and see what our schedule looks like."

They left the room and followed the others downstairs. It took them a while to get there since neither of them really knew the castle and the stupid stairs kept changing and led them back to the common room several times. When they finally arrived most of the other students had already gotten there and there were only a few seats left at the Gryffindor table. Albus and Rose took a seat and started eating right away. There were several conversations going on but Albus wasn't really listening. He was too busy trying to figure out why the headmaster had suddenly forbidden the room of requirements. The teachers had known about it for 19 years so why was this the first year that any of them had mentioned it? It just didn't make any sense at all. Albus sighed, he had been looking forward to finding the room and checking the old DA practice room he'd heard so much about during his childhood.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley." Came professors Longbottom's voice.

Albus turned around and looked up expectantly "Yes, unc... uuh.. professor?" Albus had gotten so used to calling professor Longbottom uncle Neville that he stumbled over the words.

Professor Longbottom smiled at him "Here are your schedules for this semester." He held up two pieces of parchment, tapped it with his wand and the schedule appeared. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to stop by and ask me; that also goes if you've forgotten the password to the common room, I know how hard it can be to remember those." He handed the schedules over with a grin and walked to the next group of students.

Albus looked over his schedule and groaned. "Our first class will be a double period of History of Magic with Hufflepuff. That's just mean, even your mom said that professor Binns is boring."

Rose shrugged "Yeah but at least this way we get it out of the way early in the day. And look, third period is Defence Against the Dark Arts; that'll wake us up, won't it?"

"Yeah, but it's with Slytherin."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him "Didn't you say something about Slytherin being not so bad; you know, one of your namesakes being in it and all?"

"Yes, but that was before I made Gryffindor and before Malfoy went to Slytherin."

"We don't even know Scorpius Malfoy; just because his dad was an ass to ours doesn't mean he'll be the same... It's not like we are perfect copies of our parents" Rose stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Albus stared at her retreading back but didn't follow her. She was acting incredibly weird; she'd always tried to live up to her parents example. Even when they were little, she was always studying and he had to drag her along to have some fun; why would she think Malfoy would be different? Didn't every kid try to live up to their parents image? Rose had almost reached the door when Albus jumped up and ran after her, yelling for her to wait for him so they could go to class together.

* * *

This one was a little bit shorter, I'm aware of that.. But it was necessary since my next chapter will be some of their first classes :)

Please review

x


	4. Evil Spirits

**4. Evil Spirits**

When the two of them finally reached the History class, professor Binns had already started his lesson and they had to sneak into the back. The professor was giving a lecture about the founders of Hogwarts in a monotone voice and didn't even notice the two coming in late. It was the most boring two hours of Al's life and he was already dreading the fact that he had to go through more of these lessons when someone from Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"Yes miss Abbot?" The professor asked, obviously very annoyed with the interruption.

"Can't you tell us something about the war with you-know-who? The founders have been death for ages and it's not like we're ever going to use any of this information."

The professor frowned and floated over to hover in front of Janice's desk. "For your information miss Abbot; if it wasn't for my lessons than Mister Potter would not have known how to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw and Voldemort" He pronounced the name with only a slight hesitation "would still be alive today."

Janice opened her mouth but professor Binns held up a ghostly hand to silence her "We will discuss Voldemort's first and second rise when it is time. We will not hasten into a lesson which you will not understand just because many of the people involved are still alive. First, I will tell you about the founders of this school, than I will continue with a discussion about the deathly hallows and other background information that you must know before I'm going to speak about the war you are all so eager to know about. You should find yourself lucky that several teachers have asked me to move the discussion of the subject to the first year because their lessons kept being interrupted by questions. If it was up to me, I would have stuck to the normal timeline and discussed the subject in your last year; since it is after all only recent history." He sighed and floated back to his seat "Now, let's continue with the story of Salazar Slytherin."

The professor continued in the same bored voice and Albus stopped listening. Albus couldn't help but think that for a man who was rumoured to love his subject so much he became a ghost to pursue it, could be s incredibly boring. The minutes dragged along slowly and soon Albus's eyes started to droop.

The next thing he remembered was a kick against his shins, presumable from Rose since she was the only person sitting close enough. He opened his eyes and looked directly through professor Binn's stomach. "Good morning mister Potter, had a nice nap?" he asked with fake interest.

Albus sat up straight and rubbed his eyes "Yes sir."

"I am I correct in assuming that you already know everything about or founders and that's the reason why you fell asleep while I was talking?"

"No sir." Albus answered honestly, there was no telling what the professor would do if he'd lied; it would have taken only a few questions for him to know that he was lying and then he would be in even more trouble.

"Are you sick?" The professor asked, now looking slightly concerned.

"No sir." Again Albus told the truth, this time because one trip to the infirmary would be enough to be caught as a liar. It was just too easy to know if someone made up an excuse when the teachers had magic at their exposal to check his story.

"Then why , pre tell, did you fall asleep?"

"Because I was tired?" Albus said, making it sound more like a question than an actual answer.

The professor sighed "Next time make sure you sleep at night, when you are supposed to sleep."

Albus wanted to say something but the professor turned around and said "5 point from Gryffindor." and went back to his boring lecture.

Albus picked up his quill and started writing down what the professor was saying in an attempt to stay awake. Soon his mind was drifting off again and he found himself writing all kinds of things that had nothing to do with Magical history at all. He had written things like HA in curly letters and his name could be found in several different kinds of handwriting. He'd written the names of all his family members and even from some of their family friends. When he caught himself writing down the name of the Malfoy boy he let out a heavy sigh and tore of a small part of empty parchment. On it he wrote 'Rose, can I ask you something?' and he slipped the note to his niece.

Rose stared at it for several seconds before she picked it up with a frown and read it. She looked at Albus and shook her head, she wrote something back and put it on the corner of his desk -No, you'll cost us another 5 points. Just wait until class is over.-

Albus huffed in indignation but put the note in his bag; typical Rose, always worried about getting into trouble. He grabbed a new piece of parchment and started drawing his owl, whom he'd gotten from his parents for his eleventh birthday but was currently still residing with them because his father's owl had gotten sick right before Albus had left for school. They had promised to send their first letter with him if Albus would promise them to send him back with a new letter as soon as possible. Albus promised but wasn't happy about it, he'd gotten attached to the little thing and really wanted to be able to send letters when he wanted, not when his parents allowed him to. But he'd seen the necessity in having a fit owl at home, especially since his dad had become the head of the aurors office.

He was proud of his parents, of all his family members really. They'd had the crappiest luck when they were at school and only Bill, Charlie and Percy had been able to fully complete their education. George and his late twin brother Fred and given up on school in their seventh year and had started WWW; which had been an enormous success since the first time they'd opened.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had also never finished their seventh year, because they had been fighting Voldemort at the time and all of them had been needed as aurors the following two years. After that, Ron had started helping George, who was reopening the shop without his twin because that's what Fred would have wanted. Hermione and Harry had both gone back to school for a few months to get the NEWT's they needed to become official workers at the ministry.

Grandma Weasley had told all of her grandchildren a hundred times how her children had done at Hogwarts and what they were still doing to keep up with the ongoing changes in the Wizarding world. Molly said that she told them because she was so extremely proud of all her children, even those that weren't hers by blood; but Albus always suspected that her only reason for telling them was to prevent another 'disaster' like her twins. Now, of course, she didn't care that much about them quitting school anymore, but she always said that they could have been millionaires by now, if only George had stayed in school for a little bit longer and learned just a little bit more. George, when he heard her say something like that, always asked his mom if she wanted another room added to the Burrow or if she was just fishing for a new dress, but his mother just waved him away with a good natured "I know you're already rich and doing perfectly fine; I'm just saying that you could have been richer." It wasn't that their Grandma had ever been unhappy; Ginny always said that, even when they could barely afford school supplies, her parents had been loving and happy people; but Grandma had always seen finishing school as a vital part for a stable and happy adult life and it bugged her to no end that her three youngest boys never got any NEWT's.

When the bell rang Albus shook himself out of his reverie and looked down at his drawing; the owl, which had decent paws and a fairly okay body had gotten a completely miss formed head because Al had kept drawing without paying attention. Rose look over at the paper and chuckled but didn't say anything; she just waited for Albus to get his books so they could go the Defense Against the Dark Arts together.

This time, the two didn't get lost and they arrived to class with more than enough time to spare. They sat down right in front of the teachers desk so they wouldn't miss anything. On the teachers desk there were several boxes standing next to each other, all of them covered with a black velvet cloth and from all of them came noises. From the smallest box, the one to the right, a high pitched noise, that gave Rose a headache, could be heard; from the box next to it a low growl was ongoing and from the box on the far left came a soft murmuring. Albus was tempted to stand up and peak under the covers but decided against it when he heard the first Slytherin students coming in.

Scorpius Malfoy and a three other Slytherins came in and sat down somewhere in the middle of the classroom. "Hey Potter, are you so afraid of failing your daddy dear that you're already sucking up to the teacher?" he yelled and the Slytherins around him laughed.

Albus frowned and turned around "You so sure you'll fail that you've already decided to give up?" All of them stopped laughing and Albus turned back. To Rose he said "I told you he'd be annoying, we've never even introduced ourselves to him and he's already being an ass; and you wasted your breath defending the git."Al scoffed for good measure.

Rose said nothing at first but then mumbled "He seemed nice enough on the train."

"You spoke to him and you didn't even tell me?" Albus hissed to Rose; he couldn't believe that she would keep something like that from him, usually she told him everything.

"Yeah well, you're just like James when it comes to the Malfoy. You two were always the loudest when one of them was mentioned; you didn't even know any of them and you already hated the lot. Of course I wasn't going to tell you I met Scorpius, not until I was sure he was as nice as he seemed..." She let out a sigh "I guess I was right not to tell you, at least this way I don't look like the fool for thinking we could all be friends and get over these prejudices."

"It's not that easy Rose. His dad tried to kill mine and yours, and about one hundred other people. And his granddad almost succeeded in killing mom, you know the stories; they are pure evil."

"No they aren't. His dad was a coward who hid behind a mean streak, that doesn't make him a killer. And his Granddad... Well, he was an idiot; but in the end they didn't help Voldemort and Uncle Harry even testified in their favor at their trail. I will never understand why you and James keep insisting on hating the Malfoy family while everybody involved in all that drama was able get over their hatred."

"Not everybody, your dad still hates them."

Rose huffed and turned to stare at the board in front of the room "Dad doesn't hate him." She said after a while "He just hates it that Draco Malfoy was generally better at his schoolwork than him. Dad still believes that being an amazing friend and having a good sense of humor should be enough to do great in life. I heard him and mom bickering about it all the time when they thought we'd gone to bed."

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione always bicker, even when we're in the room."

Rose smiled "True enough; I kind of miss that you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Albus sighed with a smile on his face. Both of them had wanted to go to Hogwarts for years and both were extremely happy to finally be old enough to go; but they did miss their family. That's what happened when you had a big, crazy family like theirs; there was just no way that they wouldn't miss the crazy bantering and unexpected visits that had been a daily occurrence for eleven years.

"Good morning everybody." Came a happy voice from the back of the class. All of the students turned around and stared into the smiling face of headmaster Silvanus. "Today, I will be taking over your class of Defense Against the Dark Arts as it appears that ones again, Hogwarts has no other teacher able or available to teach this class. Hopefully we will find you somebody capable to teach you soon; in the mean time you'll just have to get used to being taught by an old man like myself." Headmaster Silvanus crossed the room and stopped in front of the boxes. "Let's put these away first." He pulled out his wand and flicked it. All three of the boxes started to levitate above the desk and slowly hovered toward the corner of the room. Headmaster Silvanus turned back around with a grin "Now let's get this party started, shall we?"

There were several agreeing whispers and the headmaster clapped his hands. "I am aware that we usually start with some basic defensive spells and counter curses. However, since I spend most of my career chasing evil beings and has-beens, I thought that it would be more enjoyable to start this year with a lesson about evil spirits and leave the boring defensive spells to your new teacher." The headmaster grinned and clapped his hands delightedly. "Now, which one of you can tell me what an evil spirit is?"

Rose's hand shot up so quickly that Albus thought that she had to have pulled a muscle with the movement; Rose however, waved her hand hoping to catch the headmasters attention and make a good first impression.

'Yes, miss Weasley?"

"An evil spirit can be any spirit creature that has nothing left but malicious intent." Rose said, confident that she would get the right answer.

"Would you be able to give us some examples?"

"Well, a poltergeist is usually classified as an evil spirit; though, I've heard that Peeves is nothing more than a prankster without any sense of what it dangerous. Banshees and Dementors have also been classified as evil spirits though they are still in possession of a corporeal body. At one point, Voldemort was nothing more than an evil spirit while his intents were not simply malicious since he was after power. And then there is the Gytrash, the evil spirit dog, which is extremely fast and can be dangerous if one does not have a light to fend it off."

Headmaster Silvanus smiled widely at Rose "That is correct miss Weasley; 5 point for Gryffindor." He turned to the rest of the class "As miss Weasley clarified, it is extremely hard to classify evil spirits. First and foremost because it can be hard to determine which being is a spirit and which isn't. Banshee's and Dementors are indeed incredibly evil, but there is much debate as to whether these belong in the spirit realm or not. They do not talk or walk and most who have seen their form have never been able to tell of it. Though, most wizards and witches agree that both are corporeal, not everyone agrees if these corporeal bodies should be counted as such. Especially in the case of Dementors, there have been many heated discussions whether they need their corporeal body or if this is just a shell they wear, much like we wear robes. Yes miss Parks?"

"But don't dementors wear robes as well?" A girl in the back of the classroom asked.

"Well yes, but don't you wear undergarment under your robes?" The headmaster asked and several of the student chuckled. The girl in the back closed her mouth with an audible snap and her face turned red.

"Don't be ashamed miss Parks, it was a valid question. Now where was I? Ooh, right.. Dementors.. As miss parks so kindly noted, they do indeed wear some sort of robe like garment. However, this does not diminish the theory that they cannot also wear an ugly, decaying body. Because it is still unclear where dementors come from and what happens to them when they die, since they seem to just appear where-ever they can find despair and misery and vanish when there is nothing left to feed of; it is hard to determine in what category they belong.

Another reason why it is so hard to determine what creatures belong under the evil spirit classification is the fact that not every creature for the same species is the same. When we ask 10 random wizards and witches to name one being that they would classify under evil spirit, eight of them will name the Poltergeist. However, if we look at Peeves, it becomes clear that he is not just evil; he has a twisted sense of humor and many witches and wizards will not appreciate that. But it has been years since the last time that anybody had to go to the hospice because of one of his jokes, and I don't recall that anyone has ever been permanently disabled because of him.

The only species that we know to be both a spirit and consistently evil is the Gytrash; However, even here there can be discussions about the evil part. Because it's a dog and therefore has no ability to speak, and because there are not many people willing to risk their lives to find out whether all of these creatures are evil, it could be possible that there are Gytrashes that aren't malicious at all.

Now, what we must remember is that any spirit can be classified as evil just like any other being can be classified as evil, which includes humans. As miss Weasley already mentioned, Voldemort ones belonged under the classification of evil spirit though he did most of his evil deeds when he had a corporeal form. This is not always the case, sometimes ghosts are malicious because that's the way they were in life. Other times, ghosts become malicious because of the way they died or because they have been holding a grudge for so long that their minds have desiccated so much that there is nothing left but hate. This means that a good person can become an evil and dangerous ghost, just like any person can turn evil under the right, or to be more precise the wrong, circumstances." Headmaster Silvanus took out a pocket watch and checked it before he let out a deep sigh "For your next lesson, I would like you all to look up as many evil spirits as you can find and how these spirits can be banished. We have five minutes left, but since it is your first day you can go and have lunch now."

Albus and Rose packed their bags and were almost out the door when the Headmaster suddenly added "Oh, Mister Potter and Miss Weasley, please stay for a moment."

Albus frowned but turned around, wondering if they'd already done something wrong and what it might be. They walked back to the front of the room and waited for the headmaster to finish whatever he was writing down.

"Did we do something wrong?" Asked Rose with a worried voice

The headmaster looked up and smiled "No, of course not; you would know if you had, wouldn't you?" He didn't give them a chance to acknowledge his statement and continued "I just wanted to ask you two if you would mind asking your cousins to come to my office an hour after dinner. I would do it myself but I'm afraid I will be busy for the rest of the day and I wouldn't want to embarrass any off you by doing so in the great hall. You two are invited too, of course."

"All our cousins?" Asked Albus astonished that the headmaster wanted to speak to all of them at ones and slightly worried that this was about HA. He wasn't exactly a part of the club yet but that didn't mean anything, maybe the headmaster had just assumed all of them were in it together.

"Yes, that would be lovely; we have something to discuss with you and it would be easier to talk to you all at ones."

Rose frowned "Who is we?"

"You will have to drop by and see now, wouldn't you?" The head master grinned mischievously and added "Now run along you two, I'm sure you have something better to do than talk with a boring man such as myself." He waved them of and the two left. Still wondering what was so important that the headmaster needed to talk to their whole family and who the other person was.

* * *

So, that was chapter four...

If you liked it, please leave a review; it's always nice to know some-one appreciates my hard work besides me...

If you don't like it... leave a review as well and tell me what i'm doing wrong, I might be able to fix it :)

x


	5. Friends and Family

**5. Family**

When the two finally arrived in the great hall, Arianna waved them over. They sat down opposite from her and Fane and Albus grabbed a piece of treacle tart.

"Weren't those the coolest lessons you have ever had?" asked Arianna enthusiastically.

Both Rose and Albus shrugged "They were okay" answered Rose

"What do you mean 'okay'? That was way better than algebra or another muggle school subject I've ever had." Arianna said.

"We wouldn't know... We were homeschooled and these lessons were pretty much the same... Well except for the teachers of course..."

"You were homeschooled? By a wizard? What was that like?"

"By a witch, mostly... Grandma taught all of us... We have lots of cousins and a several of the other magical children in Godric's Hollow came at least twice a week. And I guess it was pretty much the same as any other school, we sat around and listened to grandma or whomever else was there."

"What did they teach you?" asked Fane, suddenly very interested in the conversation between Arianna and Rose.

"You didn't go to school before this?" Asked Albus, confused as to why Fane was asking about things he had probably learned from his parents as well.

Fane shook his head "I went to a muggle school.. Mom said that it was important for me to be around other kids my age and the interact with muggles if I wanted to become a decent wizard."

"I guess I see the wisdom in that.. I think mom wouldn't have minded if I'd gone to a muggle school. But grandma said that it was far more important to spend time with family, especially since I could learn everything about muggles from grandma and grandpa Granger" Rose shrugged. Everyone in her family knew that it had been especially hard on grandma Molly and Uncle George when Uncle Fred had died; so every time one of them brought up the importance of family, everyone complied. And even though none of the children had known Fred, every single one of them thought of him as the coolest uncle they ever had. They'd heard so many stories about the twins exploits, though only on very rare occasion did they come from George, that all of them felt like they had known him.

Albus sighed and put on hand on Rose's shoulder. He knew exactly what she'd been thinking and usually this simple gesture made her feel better. This time, it didn't. Her family was so far away and thinking about the uncle she'd never had the pleasure to meet made her even sadder "Sorry.." She said softly.

"No need to be sorry; I wish I'd known him too, we all do." Albus gave her a small smile and she returned the gesture.

"Yeah.." she sighed before turning back to Arianna who had been asking something Rose hadn't heard "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," Arianna said slightly irritated that her new friend wasn't listening "Do wizards have things like televisions and computers at home?'

"We have a television; though it doesn't always work because of all the magic around. Most wizarding families don't use electrical appliances but my mom is muggle borne and likes to keep an eye on what's going on in the muggle world."

"Why doesn't it work? Does the magic interfere with the signal or something?"

Rose shrugged "I'm not sure, I'm not really familiar with the workings of muggle inventions. Mom tried to explain electricity ones but I didn't really understand; she promised to try again when I'm older."

"When I was younger, I always thought that electricity was just another name for magic."

Albus, Fane and Rose busted into laughter while Arianna's face became red. "I was young and didn't know any better." She said defensively

"You know what, it might as well be. I understand electricity about as much as I understand magical theory; I know what it can do but I have no clue how and why it works." Albus staid, still grinning.

Rose lifted her eyebrows "How can you not understand magical theory after all the hours mom spend on teaching us the basics?"

Albus's grin vanished in an instant "Your mum is extremely hard to follow for those who aren't geniuses. I honestly think that only you, Molly and Louis were ever able to follow her lectures."

Rose rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Arianna interjected "So your parents already thought you all the things you are supposed to teach here?"

"Only the theory from the first year, and maybe some things from the second year."

"So, you've never used your wand either?"

"That would have been illegal. Tough, Al got his hands on his dad's ones when he was young... Remember that Al? All your hair fell out."

Albus frowned "Yes, I remember... I wanted to change it to electric blue, like Teddy's. Someone should really have explained what a metamorphmagus was sooner..."

Rose's lip twitched but she didn't laugh. Fane, however, laughed so loudly that several students turned to stare at him.

After lunch, the four of them walked to the next class together and they spend the rest of the afternoon answering a million and one questions from Arianna. It appeared that they would become great friends. Even though Fane still acted a little bit strange whenever they talked about their families. Arianna, on the other hand, was very much like Rose and Albus; she loved her parents and she often mentioned her grandmother and how happy she'd been to hear that Anna, as she preferred to be called, possessed enough magic to attend a prestigious school like Hogwarts.

At the end of the afternoon, Albus and Rose split up and when to search for their cousins. Albus found James, Fred and Roxanne on the Quidditch field and they promised to make sure that Louis got the message as well; since he would be joining later to practice for try-outs. Roxanne encouraged Albus to try out as well, but Albus waved the notion away. He was only a first year and he wasn't as good a seeker as his dad had been in his first year. No, Albus would keep practicing and would see if he was good enough in his second year, just like everyone else.

He searched for the others in the library, the courtyards, and even at Hagrid's hut but couldn't find any of them. So he went back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Rose working on her homework; apparently, she had already found the rest of the family and had informed all of them that they were expected in Silvanus' office later that evening. Albus got his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and they spend the rest of their time working on their homework together.

That night, the whole Weasley family gathered in the common room and they walked to the headmasters office together. Which was a good thing to because neither Albus nor Rose had any idea where his office was located, and it turned out that only Victoire, as head girl, new the current password. They were chattering away while the staircase slowly rotated and lifted all of them upwards.

When the staircase stopped, Victoire knocked on the doors and Headmaster Silvanus opened "Come in, come in; we've been waiting for you."

Albus and Rose walked in right after their oldest niece and stopped death in their tracks as soon as they saw who 'we' was. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting on two of the armchairs, smiling widely at their children. Both of them stood up and the two children ran forwards. "Daddy!" yelled Rose while she jumped and gave her dad a big hug. Albus too, hugged his father; while James remained behind and muttered something about babies before he greeted his father with a nod and a smile. The others greeted their uncles with a kind hello and some other niceties before someone James finally asked "Why are you here? Aren't you two supposed to be with mum and aunt Hermione?"

The headmaster sat down and motioned for the others to do the same; there were precisely enough chairs which Albus suspected to be on purpose. "Harry and Ron are here because of the sudden need for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well, Ron is; Harry came along to see you kids I suspect."

"You're going to be our new professor?" Asked Rose, sounding hopeful.

"You didn't even get any NEWT's how can you be teaching us?" Asked James

"You've got to be kidding me" Said Fred.

All of them had started talking at ones and the adults waited patiently for them to finish their little rant before the headmaster explained. "Because we had such little time to find a new teacher, I had to resort to asking those that professor McGonagall and I knew to be capable of the job. This let us to asking if there were any Aurors that might be interested to take on the position for at least one term, which than led us to believe that mister Weasley would probably be our best option. But of course, he wouldn't take the job without a few conditions; one of them being that he got to talk to all of you before he accepted."

The kids turned to Ron, waiting expectantly for him to explain why he wanted to see all of them. "Yeah, well, uuh… I figured it wouldn't be fair to all of you if I invaded your school without asking you first. I mean, my school years are over and I know that I wouldn't have liked it if my mum and dad had been here to keep an eye on me… Not that I will keep an eye on you, I'll be too busy to pay much attention and I will try to be nothing more than you teacher.. but yeah, I wanted to ask you guys if you would be okay with me being a teacher?"

The cousins looked at each other and most of them shrugged; it was James that asked the first question "What will you be so busy with besides teaching?"

"Well, as you already mentioned; I don't have any NEWT's except for the one in Defense, and that one I only got because of my involvement in the battle of Hogwarts. So, I will be studying and hopefully getting all the NEWT's I need to become an auror."

Fred frowned "You're leaving the shop? What about dad? Who's going to help him?"

"There are enough employees to help him and we've been training Verity to take my place for years now. She's been working there for longer than me and she's still not a manager… She'll be ready to do so within a week, at which time I will be joining you here; if you don't mind that is..."

"Why this sudden wish to become an permanent Auror? I thought you said you'd had your fill of that?" Asked Rose suddenly.

Ron smiled "Ooh sweetie, I always wanted to be a real Auror. But George needed me, and then I got you and Hugo.. I couldn't risk my life day in, day out while your mum stayed at home without babies."

"Uncle Harry did.."

"Your uncle has practically been an auror since he was one year old.. He was destined to do the job. I, on the other hand, was never the best student in any of my classes and honestly, I never minded that. I liked working at WWW and I liked taking care of you kids whenever I had the time. Besides, I never liked going to class; sitting there listening to a teacher babble on and on just wasn't for me. But if I'm the teacher who's babbling… That's a completely different story. And if I can take the necessary NEWT's to become a teacher without following classes; well, that should be perfect." Ron smiled widely

"But dad," Albus said suddenly "you're the head of the department; couldn't you employ uncle Ron without the NEWT's?"

Harry sighed "I could, but that wouldn't be fair to all the other aurors.. It might results into resentment towards your uncle and that wouldn't be a great idea, certainly not on a job as dangerous as ours can be."

"Can I take that question as a sign that you'd rather not have me here?"

Albus shook his head "No, just curious; I don't mind at all."

"What about the rest of you? Anyone mind if I'm your teacher for a year?"

All of the kids shook their heads except James and Rose. Rose seemed to be thinking hard about something while James was looking at Ron suspiciously.

"Rose darling, got something on your mind?"

She shook her head as well "No.. Well yes, I was wondering.. Why now? I mean, what about mom and Hugo?"

Ron smiled at his daughters question; she was always so thoughtful, almost an exact replica of her mother in all the ways that counted to him. "I'll be allowed to use the fireplace here.. So I'll be able to go home every night."

Rose's eyes got huge "there are fireplace jacket into the floo network at Hogwarts?"

The headmaster chuckled "Currently only the one in this office and it will stay that way young lady.

Rose grimaced "Of course; I just thought.. well don't know what I thought, except for the fact that I didn't know there would be any other way to get onto Hogwarts school grounds than through the main gates."

Harry, Ron and the headmaster laughed "There are many ways, just not many that are known by the mayority of the wizards and witches." Harry said, with a small, sort of wishfull smile.

"What about you, James? I haven't seen you this silent since the day you learned to speak.." Harry asked his oldest son. He'd noticed the suppressed smile on James' face when they spoke of other passages into the school but decided not to comment on it, yet.

James stared at his father through narrowed eyes "I'm fine with it.. As long as Uncle doesn't think I will behave just because he's family." He said flippantly.

Ron shook his head "Sadly enough, I never even dared to dream such a thing.. I only ever heard stories about your grandfather but I have this feeling that if I'd known him, I'd think you were an exact copy. Well, except for your looks, those are obviously from the Weasley line."

"My grandfather? You mean grandpa potter? I never heard any stories about him.." James looked back to Harry questioningly.

Harry led out a deep sigh "Not now James; maybe, some day, I'll tell you what I know but not now, please."

"but dad.." James started to complain but his dad cut him off "I said, not now.." Harry looked at Ron, obviously frustrated that he had to mention Harry's parents. Everyone knew that Harry had never really known them; and ever since Sirius and Remus, his father's best friends, he had hated discussing them or anything to do with them, it was just to painful.

"Sorry.." muttered Ron under his breath before turning back to the kids "You are really all fine with me teaching here?"

This time all of the kids nodded in unison; though, James still looked like he suspected something. He had no idea what it was, but something was bugging him.

"Good.. Then I'll be seeing you within a week or so. Now, of to bed; it's late and you have classes in the morning."

* * *

Ones again, I know that not a lot of stuff happens, but I believe that these things are important as well..

There is a plot in here somewhere i'm just trying to keep it on the down low for now because I think it's sort of unbelievable that they would find out everything that going on in the first few days..

Next chapter will be spread out over a longer time span so, hopefully, things will speed up a bit..

And I'm saying hopefully not because I don't know what I'm planning to write, cause for ones I do know, but because I have the tendency to get of track sometimes cause I love writing these conversations so much..

Anyway, hope you keep reading and please don't forget to review!

x Aqua


End file.
